robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat N
The Fourth Wars - Heat N was one of the sixteen heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat N was originally broadcast on January 12, 2001 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Behemoth (seeded 6th) *Weight: 80.4kg *Dimensions: 0.75m x 1.10m x 0.62m *Power: 2 wheelchair motors *Weapons: Pneumatic bulldozer scoop & rear axes *Team Members: Anthony Pritchard, Michael Pritchard, Kane Aston Arnold, Arnold Terminegger *Weight: 73.3kg *Dimensions: 0.60m x 0.45m x 0.80m *Power: 2 x 750W industrial motors *Weapons: Lifter *Team Members: Ian Inglis, William Inglis, Holly Inglis Rambot *Weight: 79kg *Dimensions: 0.25m x 1.20m x 0.66m *Power: 2 wheelchair motors *Weapons: Spikes *Team Members: David Johnson, Mahunthan Thangeswaran, Tim Denyer Judge Shred 2 *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.20m x 0.90m x 0.75m *Power: 4 x Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Pneumatic Axe & Wedge *Team Members: Allan Blakeman, Paul Blakeman, Dave Cluley Millennium Bug *Weight: 160kg *Dimensions: 0.72m x 0.65m x 0.45m *Power: 2 Disabled Scooter Motors *Weapons: Forklift & 2000 RPM spinning disc *Team Members: Rory Williams, Thomas Williams, Andrew Walker X-Terminator 2 (seeded 22nd) *Weight: 80.1kg *Dimensions: 0.50m x 0.80m x 0.60m *Power: 2 x 750W Industrial Motors *Weapons: Scoop Bucket, Axe or Lifting Arm *Team Members: Marlon Pritchard, Simon Baldwin, Paul Lewis Eliminators Judge Shred 2 vs Millenium Bug vs X-Terminator X-Terminator attacked Judge Shred immediately, but failed to land a blow. It then rammed and axed Judge Shred, causing no damage though. X-Terminator pursued the judge, who used its own axe to defend itself. X-Terminator rammed Judge Shred into the side wall, then went on to nudge Millenium Bug. X-Terminator retreated, then Judge Shred lifted some unattached protection off one of the bug's legs. X-terminator then hacked another off with its axe, then retrated and dragged another one off. Judge Shred hit a leg on Millenium Bug with its axe, then was axed itself by X-terminator. X-Terminator backed away from Judge Shred, then darted over a flame jet and buffeted Judge Shred, then the two rammed each other. X-terminator hammered Jugde Shred twice, both blows doing no damage at all. Judge Shred hacked at X-Terminator with its axe, while the latter pounded it into a side wall. X-Terminator backed away from Judge Shred to knock off another unattached leg panel. After this, Millenium Bug began smoking, then Judge Shred nudged the walker from behind. X-Terminator battered into Millenium Bug at full speed, the impact shaking off another leg panel. X-terminator rammed it again, doing no visble damage this time. At this point the spinner on the back of Millenium Bug stopped, as X-terminator rammed and axed it again. Judge Shred put the bug finally out of its misery as it lifted on its back end. Millenium bug's legs flailed aimlessly as Dead Metal closed in. Meanwhile, X-Terminator and Judge Shred battled each other over a flame jet, as the judge got its lifter at the front to work. Dead Metal sliced into one of the squirming legs of the bug, causing sparks to fly. Millenium Bug was dropped on its back, then sliced again by Dead Metal. It was placed on the floor flipper, thrown, landed the right way up but bounced off its legs and onto its back again. Millenium bug was sawed by Dead Metal again, as cease was called. Eliminated: Millenium bug Behemoth vs Rambot vs Arnold A. Terminegger Eliminated: Rambot Round 2 Behemoth vs Judge Shred 2 Behemoth won X-Terminator vs Arnold A. Terminegger X-terminator won Final X-Terminator vs Behemoth X-terminator won Category:The Fourth Wars